


A little too late

by code_dreamer13



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Adventurer Charles, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Lots of Angst, Major character death - Freeform, Princess Samara, based off of Ruminate special ending, tissues maybe needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/code_dreamer13/pseuds/code_dreamer13
Summary: This is based off of the Webtoon Let's Play created by Mongie(I do not own any of these characters I just really love the series)This is a story I based off of the secret special ending that Charles unlocked after he beat Ruminate.Where Charles and Samara(aka Sam) are actually the characters in the game. Making Samara the princess and Charles an adventurer. This takes place after Charles saves Samara and brings her back to her family.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	A little too late

After traveling not only all over the country but the globe Charles finds himself being pulled back to his home country. 

It has been peaceful here for sometime the only real problem was that the crown princess had gone missing a few months ago. For an unknown reason, hearing that upset him, even though he had never met the girl.

Making his way toward the palace he finds himself coming to a stop at a side road feeling a pull to travel it instead of the main road.

Once he drew closer a spirit of a young girl appeared before him hiding behind a tree. The girl felt very familiar, though Charles didn’t know why.

Realizing the girl was bound to that spot he knew her body must be there. Charles knew of only one spell that could bring her back and decided this young girl deserved a second chance at life.

After he finished casting the spell the girl laying in his arms still struck him as familiar though he still couldn’t figure out why.

Gently carrying her back to his horse, the three made it to the palace where upon arrival the guards noticed the slumbering girl and called for not only the court physician but the King and Queen.

This sudden turn of events had Charles confused and concerned.

Once he and the girl were taken inside the palace walls, his horse being taken to the stable, the King and Queen rushed to them both with the look of pure shock and joy covering their features.

Charles now knew why the young girl felt familiar, she was almost the spitting image of the Queen, the young girl was the missing princess. Thoughts of how this little princess got so far away from the castle and ended up in that situation flooded his mind wanting to know what had happened.

After making sure that she was okay and well taken care of, the King and Queen take Charles into the throne room to thank him.

Once Princess Samara is up and on her feet her father declares that they must celebrate the return of his daughter and to the brave hero who had brought her home. This celebration lasts for a week in the capital, all its people rejoicing the return of their princess.

Samara takes it upon herself to explain to her savior what had happened knowing that he deserved to know the truth.

Having been born rather sickly as a child Samara was bound to the castle, not allowed to leave unless she was accompanied by the court physician and royal guard members. She left the castle in the middle of the night wanting to see more of the capital and what was outside of the walls.

That was when she paused as a wave of sorrow and pain washed over her, recollecting what else had happened. Shaking those terrible thoughts from her mind, she continues her story.

As she was wandering around outside of the walls she was following some fireflies entranced by them when she stumbled upon a slippery patch and lost her footing. She tumbled down a hill the last she remembered was pain searing through her body.

Such pain and agony began to overtake her features recalling the events that lead to her death. Witnessing her going through that he merely leans forward and grips her hand tightly to help anchor her in the present.

That small act of kindness warmed her heart knowing that a man whom she had only known for a short time was not only willing to save her but comfort her.

Knowing she had to thank him somehow she asked if he would like to stay with them in the palace at least until he was ready to embark on another journey.

Without taking too long to think about it he utters a yes; happy to not only have a place to stay for the time being but getting a chance to learn more about her. 

That was exactly what he did in the month he had spent in the palace. Everyday he would find himself sharing all of his meals with her as the two chatted about a topic; she would mainly ask about his travels.

Charles understood her curiosity at all of the places he had been and the individuals he had met. He assumed that aside from himself, her parents, and palace staff she hasn’t met too many different people.

The excitement that she had hearing his tales was infectious to the rest of the staff her smile was greatly missed. The pair could almost always be found together chatting idly about something or Charles pointing at images on the page.

A month had passed since he had brought Samara home and he knew it was time for him to depart on a new quest. Finishing his packing and stowing everything in their proper places with doing a final check a knight told him the Queen requested an audience with him.

Of course not wanting to offend not only his gracious host but Queen he merely nods to follow the knight back into the palace where the Queen awaited them.

To Chalres’ surprise it was not just the Queen that greeted him; it was the King and Samara as well. Having all three of the royals waiting for him was shocking and frightening his mind instantly thinking something terrible had happened.

Sensing his unease, the Queen sent him a gentle smile hoping that would ease his fear before she began. Starting with thanking him for not only saving her daughter and bringing her home in one piece but for befriending her as well.

Once she finished her little speech glancing over to her daughter extending her hand to grasp the others giving it a gentle squeeze. She offers Samaras’ hand to him shocking not only him but Samara as well.

Taking a moment to process what exactly was happening his eyes found Samaras’ doe like gaze waiting for his response. 

Charles knew what his answer was going to be, but he knew it was going to upset the others.

Stating to not only the King and Queen, but to Samara as well, Charles politely declines the offer. The King and Queen's disappointment was clearly visible, their disappointment didn’t bother him as much as the look on Samara’s face.

Her brown eyes were now fixated on the ground, with her shoulders slumped in defeat or shame Charles wasn’t too sure.

Before Charles can clarify why he came to that decision Samara walks out, leaving Charles to feel a heavy sense of guilt weigh down upon him. 

Bidding farewell to the King and Queen Charles makes his way to the exit where his horse was waiting for him, but something in him was stopping him from leaving.

No not something, someone.

Samara.

Her expression before she ran out was still ingrained into Charles’ mind, he couldn’t leave without saying a proper goodbye.

Spinning on his heel Charles plans to head back inside the palace to speak with Samara, when he comes to a halt in shock.

The very woman he was looking for was standing before, with red tear filled eyes and slumped shoulders. Knowing that he was the cause of her tears Charles strides over to her and buries her into his arms.

Whispering his apology to her and assuring her that any man would be blessed to marry her, but sadly he wasn’t ready to wed. Cradling her delicate face into his hands he tells her just how much their time together had meant to him, and how he will always cherish the time that they spent together.

Leaving a gentle kiss on Samaras’ forehead Charles says his goodbye, resisting the urge to look back one last time at Samara.

Charles had a feeling if he did look back, he may just change his mind about leaving.

Samara on the other hand did not take her eyes off of Charles’ retreating figure. She didn’t know her parents were going to offer her hand in marriage to Charles, but she can’t say that she was disappointed that they did.

When he said no she was heartbroken yes, but she also could understand why he said it.

Charles is an adventurer.

He himself said that there was more of the world that he wanted to witness and explore, so marrying a frail princess was not in the cards for him. Though she was still hurt by his outright refusal.

Even after he held her in his arms and said all those sweet things to her, Samara was still broken by his refusal and him leaving.

It was all Samara could think about. How could he leave her after being her only companion? Was it her fault he was leaving? Was she not good enough for him to stay? Could she have done anything different to have made him stay?

Once Samara could no longer see his shadow she headed back inside the palace and went straight to her chambers.

It has now been eleven days since Charles had left on his travels, but he still finds himself thinking about a certain brunette with innocent doe eyes. Taking a moment to relax in the inn he was staying at for the night he decides to write a letter, hoping that Samara will be happy to hear from him.

Knowing that with his travels it would be hard for her to send him a letter, but hoping that she will at least enjoy receiving one from him. As he writes the letter he can picture her smiling face and her eyes sparkling in delight, it warms his heart thinking about her.

Once the letter is finished he; seals it, signs it, and sets it on the nightstand so he can have it sent out in the morning.

A smile still dusting his features as thoughts of Samara danced in his mind, he fell asleep to thoughts of her smile and laugh.

It’s now been six months since Charles had left the palace, he takes it upon himself that in every new town or experience he will write a letter and send it to Samara. All in hopes that she will enjoy hearing from him.

Today’s letter included how he narrowly escaped an arrow to the head, he was riding down a deserted road when a sudden feeling came over him to duck. Hearing the thud of the arrow as it impaled itself into a nearby tree trunk, it was the same height as him.

This wasn’t the first time he had a close call like this, for the last month he had been able to avoid a large amount of danger.

Though Charles did not know how he was getting so lucky, in his letter to Samara he jokingly stated that he must have a guardian angel looking out for him. Finishing up his latest letter he sat there staring at it, wondering if she was receiving his letters and if she was enjoying them as much as he was enjoying writing them.

Grabbing his map from his belongings Charles notices that he is rather close to the palace now, maybe he will deliver the letter in person this time and check to see how his Samara is doing.

The smile that found its way onto Charles’s features was one that normally appeared when he thought of Samara. Lately he had been thinking of her more and more, which always caused a smile to appear on his face.

Folding the letter and stashing it into his bag Charles prepares himself for bed, thoughts of seeing Samara face to face after all this time fills him with excitement.

Waking early so that he will arrive at the palace with plenty of daylight Charles heads out, his heart racing at the thought of seeing her so soon. After only a few hours the familiar palace begins to loom in front of him, welcoming him back to one of the few places that have felt like home in years.

Urging his horse to move faster the palace is now so close he can make out the guards at the front gates, his smile only growing at the thought of how close he was to Samara.

Charles had been thinking about what he would say to her once he arrived but now that he was so close all of his prepared words were gone. Stopping before the guards Charles states his name and his reason for being there, hoping that the young woman wasn’t busy.

The guards share a look that concerned Charles, one of them ushered him through the gates informing him that someone will be there to care for his horse and lead him to the throne room.

Standing in the throne room alone Charles continued to imagine Samara’s reaction to him being there, his smile revealing the one he is imagining Samara having. His heart racing at the thought of being able to hold her in his arms again, to feel her warmth melt through him.

The door to the throne room opens to reveal an angry Queen, her brows lowered and her previously joyous and glittering green eyes now dark and meniousing. 

Charles knew in an instant that was not a good sign.

Before Charles can even greet the Queen he orders him to leave and not come back. This has Charles at a loss, he knew that he had refused to marry Samara but he had thought he was still in good standing with the Queen.

Asking her what she had meant, when all he wanted to do was talk with Samara.

The Queen's eye’s practically bulge from their sockets, and her jaw nearly reaches the floor from his statement. Without missing a beat the Queen composes herself telling him if he wants to see Samara he will need to follow her.

Not hesitated for a second Charles does as the Queen instructs, following closely behind her not uttering a single word.

As Charles follows the Queen he realizes this part of the palace was unfamiliar to him, feeling that the Queen was still in a mood he decided to say nothing. Once she stopped as did he, but once Charles gazed around at his surroundings he noticed that he was outside of the royal tomb.

Finally with the nerve to question why the Queen had brought him there she states in a cold detached voice, “You said you came here to speak with my daughter, well here you are. She is right in there.”

Charles’s heart dropped at what her words implied.

No, there was no way that his Samara could be in there. 

Dashing past the Queen and straight into the tomb he moves toward the back to the newest tomb. To his dismay on the top lay a stone carving of Samara.

His throat began to close, his eyes misting over with unshed tears, and his body now being far too heavy for him to carry.

Collapsing beside the tomb with his hands resting on it, Charles mutters that this can’t be true. Footsteps behind him cause him to glance at the Queen, her eyes fixed on the tomb as she tells him that she killed herself two weeks prior.

In that moment Charles’s heart stopped, he couldn’t believe that Samara would do such a thing. 

She had so much left to live for, so why would she do something like this. Before Charles could think on it further the Queen continued, telling him that Samara asked to be buried with all of his letters with her.

The tears that Charles had been fighting are now flowing freely down his cheeks, if his throat had not closed up on him he would be screaming.

Or perhaps the ringing in his ears was from his screaming?

Charles wasn’t sure anymore for all the feeling that he had was gone, his whole body was numb and cold from the news.

The Queen had left him alone in the tomb, not wanting to be there any longer for she had grieved in there for hours herself. As she makes her way back to the palace his sobs could still be heard, his agnish and pain tangible causing her to shiver.

A part of the Queen was happy that he was grieving, because a part of her still blames him for her daughter's death. If only he had stuck around and married Samara perhaps the young princess would still be alive.

Charles had lost track of time, but he could tell from the ache in his spine that he had been hunched over sobbing for quite some time now.

Pulling himself up right Charles leans against the stone coffin gazing at the carving of Samara, he tentatively reaches out to rest his palm against the cool stone surface. This causes a new wave of pain to rack through him, resting his forehead against the stone carving of Samaras’ Charles sobs yet again.

He remains like this until he feels a presence in front of him, it shocks him for he didn’t hear anyone walk into the tomb.

Glancing up, Charles’ sky blue orbs lock with a ghostly pair staring back at him, and his breath catches in his throat at whom it is.

Samara, his Samara, stood before him but not as she was before. No now her brunette hair and brown eyes are a pale grey, her entire appearance was the same pale grey.

Her smile was still the same, it was still gentle and kind with a strange warmth to it. Normally her smile would make his heart race, and his lips tip up into his own grin, and a warmth spreads through him. But now all her smile did was cause his heart to sink and throb in longing, all he could think was that the Queen was right.

Samaras’ death was all of his fault, and this time Charles isn't able to bring her back.

Just as Charles is about to spiral into a dark state a warmth passes through him, one that he has actually felt before.

At realizing why it had felt so familiar he locks his gaze with Samara in hopes that she would confirm or deny his theory. The nod and smile he received from the spirit now next to him confirmed that she was indeed the one watching out for him these last two weeks.

He thinks back to his letter and how he jokingly said he had a guardian angel, when now he knows it to be true. Charles did have a guardian angel looking out for him, but only it was the spirit of the women he was in love with.

Opening his mouth to demand why she would do such a thing he was stopped by the same warmth on his cheek, her hand was hovering just over his cheek as a way to comfort him.

It did little to comfort him, because now all he wished to do was wrap her into his arms and feel her pressed against him. But now he will never be able to do that again, or to hear her laugh, or even hear her soothing voice as she talked about her dreams.

Never taking his eyes’ from hers he voices the one thing he should have said all these months again before he had left.

Charles told her how much he loved her. He bared his very soul to her, stating that he was blind to not see how much he loved her before and how he wished he could go back and say it to her.

He pleaded with her to forgive him for being so blind and not seeing his true feelings before, he pleaded that she forgive him for leaving her alone for so long.

And finally, Charles pleaded that she wait for him in their next life swearing he will not make the same mistake.

The look Samara had on her face was one of joy and love, if she were not a spirit Charles knew that the young woman would also be crying, but her tears would be of joy. Nodding her head she silently agreed that she would wait for him, but not in just their next life but in all of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!  
> First off thank you for giving this a read!  
> Second I am not gonna lie  
> I was planning on making this way more fluffy but sadly that is not what happened.
> 
> I may do a second part but with modern day Charles and Sam  
> this time more fluffy, or smutty.
> 
> I haven't decided yet.
> 
> Let me know, I am all ears for ideas and suggestions! Even request if you have any!
> 
> Thank you again! You are all wonderful!


End file.
